


Вынужденный уход

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, Hotel Transylvania 1, Minor Dracula (Hotel Transylvania), Missing Scene, POV Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Больше всего на свете мне сейчас хочется плюнуть на всё и вернуться, упасть на колени и покаяться. Заорать во всю мощь лёгких: «Я люблю тебя, Мэйвис!» — и получить…Прощение?Достоин ли я его?Достоин ли я тебя?
Relationships: Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Kudos: 1





	Вынужденный уход

Огромная круглая луна ярко освещает безмятежную ночную природу. Последняя непоколебима и спокойна. Ничто не нарушает её покой.

Хотел бы я быть таким умиротворённым. Да что говорить — был таким. Всего какой-то час назад я парил на крыльях любви и счастья. Наслаждался праздником и таял в её глазах.

Бездонных, небесно-голубых глазах моей ненаглядной Мэйвис.

Моей любимой мышки.

А сейчас я медленно бреду по тихой лесной тропинке. Будь моя воля, никуда бы не уходил!

Но так будет лучше для всех.

О Боги, если бы я знал, что, отправляясь в путешествие, навечно прощаюсь с привычной жизнью! Что волей хозяйки-судьбы попаду в отель для монстров и влюблюсь в дочь знаменитого на весь мир вампира…

Знаете, я бы не пожалел. И не жалею. И тем более не буду жалеть. Почему? Потому, что это были лучшие два дня в моей пока не длинной жизни!

Я очень рад, что встретил этот отель, Дракулу, Мэйвис и всех остальных его обитателей. И я никогда не забуду их.

Мэйвис… Моя маленькая красавица, прости меня, дурака! Я действительно люблю тебя! И если бы ты знала, как я жалею о лжи, выкрикнутой тебе в лицо… Я готов вырвать себе язык, но уже ничего не изменить. Теперь ты ненавидишь меня, прости, пожалуйста.

Дракула… Драк, ты не прав! Да, история твоей несчастной любви ужасна, и мне жаль Марту, жаль тебя, жаль Мэйвис, росшую без матери… Но люди уже не те. Они изменились, Драк! Больше нет инквизиции, охотников, нет травли и костров. Люди больше не боятся монстров и не желают им смерти! К сожалению, я не вправе навязывать тебе своё мнение.

Другие… Я очень сожалею, что перепугал вас. И нет, я не собирался причинять вам вреда.

Ведь я добрый человек, рили!

Гляжу на темнеющий вдалеке замок, и на глаза заворачиваются слёзы. Прозрачная жидкость течёт по щекам и срывается в долгий полёт до земли.

Больше всего на свете мне сейчас хочется плюнуть на всё и вернуться, упасть на колени и покаяться. Заорать во всю мощь лёгких: «Я люблю тебя, Мэйвис!» — и получить…

Прощение?

Достоин ли я его?

Достоин ли я тебя?

Ведь я трус. Знаешь, малышка, почему я соврал? Нет, я не обманывал тебя раньше — это действительно была любовь, нежная и оглушающая, похожая на вспышку или искру в глазах.

Я просто испугался. Твой отец, Дракула, рассказал мне обо всём. Он очень любит тебя, мышка, не будь к нему строга. И он уничтожит любого, в ком признаёт опасность для тебя.

К тому же, секрет раскрылся, все узнали, что я человек. Что мешало ему убить меня?

Ничего. Я не достоин такой храброй девушки, как ты.

Чем дальше в лес, тем больнее в груди. Чувствует сердце, что всё дальше и дальше от любви. Болит.

Я упрямо бреду вперёд. Не хочу вспоминать твоё лицо, Мэйвис, когда я солгал.

Ты была так расстроена…

Я идиот!

— Рейс «Соединённые Штаты Америки — Румыния» отправляется.

Это путешествие навсегда останется в моей памяти. Именно тут я нашёл свою первую и последнюю любовь.

И тут же потерял её навеки.

* * *

— Сэр, будете шоколадку?

Рыжий паренёк бросил на бортпроводницу тоскливый взгляд и отвернулся.

— Нет, спасибо, — едва слышно просипел он.

Девушка пожала плечами и отошла. А Джонатан невидящим взором уставился на кожаное сидение переднего сидения.

Он страдал от разлуки со своей истинной парой. Страдал от того, что соврал, что не смог защитить и удержать.

И вот так, терзаемый тоской, Джонни ещё не знал, что в каких-то пятнадцати метрах от его окошка, рассекая горящими крыльями раскалённый дневной воздух, летит огромный чёрный нетопырь. Спешит догнать стремительно несущийся вперёд самолёт, чтобы исправить ужасную ошибку, которую совершил.


End file.
